


High Speed

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Mike Ross is a specialist/paratrooper in the US Army.  Harvey Specter is a Senior Partner at Pearson Hardman.  They run into each other when Mike’s on leave and sparks immediately fly.  Their relationship blossoms and they manage to stay together even after Mike goes back overseas.  A life altering accident changes things irrevocably … their lives will never be the same, but together they can handle anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Speed

“Cortado and yogurt with granola for Harvey!”

Harvey Specter glanced up from his papers and pushed his way through the crowd to get his breakfast from the pick up counter. It was a court morning, so Blue Spoon Coffee had been his first stop, as it was close enough to the courts and it had free Wi-fi so he could connect to the office.

He picked up his coffee and yogurt and was about to head back to his table when he was distracted by a slight commotion at the register.

“Americano and oatmeal with honey and walnuts to go? That’ll be $8.65,” the girl behind the counter said.

“Crap, I forgot my wallet at my apartment. I’m just across the street; can you just hold it and I’ll be right back?”

Harvey glanced over and gave the man at the counter an appreciative glance from head to toe. He was sporting an obvious military haircut, and was wearing a pair of dark purple jeans and a black sweater over a striped button up; casually fashionable. The man was currently frowning and digging in his pockets.

“Sorry, sir,” the girl said.

“I got it.” Harvey wandered over and handed a ten dollar bill over to the girl manning the register.

“Thanks,” the man turned and gave Harvey a smile.

“No problem,” Harvey replied easily. He gave the man a nod before heading back to the pick up counter to get his breakfast and started to head back to his table.

“Wait,” the man said, following Harvey. “How long are you going to be here? I really do live just across the street.”

Harvey glanced at his watch. “Another hour or so,” he said. “I have court.”

“Okay. I’m Mike, by the way. Mike Ross.” The man stuck his hand out, giving Harvey an easy smile.

“Harvey Specter.” Harvey reached out and shook Mike’s hand. “So, what do you do, Mike?” He sat down at his table with breakfast, motioning for Mike to join him.

“Specialist in the United States Army … Paratrooper,” Mike replied. “I was overseas, but I got two weeks leave.”

“And you’re spending it here,” Harvey said as he sipped his coffee.

“No place like home,” Mike replied.

“Americano and oatmeal to go for Mike!” the girl behind the counter called.

“That’s you,” Harvey said, nodding over at the counter.

“So it is,” Mike agreed as he stood and shoved his hands in his pockets. “So, I’m going to go home and grab the money to pay you back. Will you -”

“I’ll still be here,” Harvey finished.

“Okay,” Mike said. “Okay.” He hurried over to the counter to get his breakfast and brushed past Harvey on his way out.

Harvey finished his coffee and had made it through half of his yogurt and most of his papers when the door to Blue Spoon Coffee opened and Mike Ross rushed back in.

“Sorry, I had to dig around a bit for my wallet,” Mike said as he handed Harvey ten dollars.

“No problem,” Harvey replied, slipping the money into his wallet.

“So,” Mike hovered near Harvey’s desk. “Court?”

Harvey closed his files and gave Mike a smile. “I’m an attorney with Pearson Hardman.”

Mike gave a low whistle. “That’s a big firm,” he said.

“The best,” Harvey countered, still smiling. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a business card, offering it to Mike. “Here. Email and cell - just in case.”

Mike hesitantly reached out and took the card, staring at it for a minute before slipping it into the pocket of his jeans. “Just in case, huh?” he replied in a teasing tone. “I might take you up on that.”

“You do that.” Harvey gave Mike a subtle wink as he gathered his briefcase and files, tossed his trash and headed for the door. “You do that.”

* * *

To: Hspecter@pearsonhardman.com  
From: MikeRoss@yahoo.com  
Subject: Coffee?

So, was that your subtle way of flirting? Buy someone their breakfast pass over your card? Because if it is … it kinda works for you.

-Mike Ross

Harvey read the email and chuckled. No, it wasn’t his normal flirtation technique, but apparently it worked.

“You look happy.”

Harvey glanced up to see his assistant Donna standing in his doorway. “Good day in court,” he replied.

“You don’t smile like that for a ‘good day in court’,” Donna countered.

“You know me too well,” Harvey said, shaking his head. “Although, I did have an amazing day in court.”

“That’s nothing new,” Donna replied, sitting down across from Harvey’s desk. “Come on, spill.”

Harvey laughed. “I met someone this morning,” he said vaguely.

“Met someone,” Donna repeated.

“Yes,” Harvey said, ignoring Donna for the moment to respond to Mike’s email.

To: MikeRoss@yahoo.com  
From: Hspecter@pearsonhardman.com  
Subject: Re: Coffee?

Actually, I can’t say that I’ve ever attempted to pick someone up that way before. Did it work? How about dinner tomorrow night?

-Harvey Specter

“Oh, someone,” Donna replied, tapping her fingernails on the arm of her chair. “Interesting. Where did you two meet?”

“Blue Spoon Coffee.” Harvey hit ‘send’ and then leaned back, eyeing Donna.

“Intriguing,” Donna said. “So tell me more.”

Harvey shook his head. “No can do, I have a meeting with Jessica,” Harvey replied as he stood and grabbed a file off his desk.

“I know your whole schedule and you do not.” Donna stood and followed Harvey out of his office.

“She emailed me at court,” Harvey called over his shoulder as he headed for the elevator.

“I’ll find out!” Donna called.

* * *

To: Hspecter@pearsonhardman.com  
From: MikeRoss@yahoo.com  
Subject: Still on?

Just checking if we’re still on for dinner tonight. Seven at the Fat Radish, right?

\- Mike Ross

Before Mike could second guess himself, he hit ‘send’ and sat back in his seat. Sure, DADT had been repealed, but many were still firmly in the closet, too scared to come out. Some of Mike’s comrades had come out and their team had been fine with it … Mike was a bit more hesitant.

He hadn’t been out with anyone since college; a two and a half year relationship that had ended badly. It had left Mike a bit gun-shy when it came to relationships and was probably one of the reasons he had enlisted in the Army right after graduating from college. He could admit to himself that it started off as a way to get away from Trevor and the bad memories.

Mike pushed the memories away and glanced at his computer screen again. “I feel like such a girl,” he muttered. “Sending silly emails and watching my computer.”

He stood and headed to his bedroom where he laid out what he wanted to wear, ignored the voice that called him a girl, and quickly showered. When he wandered back to his computer he couldn’t help but grin when he saw that he had a new email.

To: MikeRoss@yahoo.com  
From: Hspecter@pearsonhardman.com  
Subject: Re: Still on?

Most definitely yes. The Fat Radish at seven. Sorry, trying to calm a client down. Can’t wait to see you.

\- Harvey

“Can’t wait to see you,” Mike whispered. “All right, now it’s really time to stop being a girl and get dressed.” He closed his laptop and headed back into his bedroom to get dressed.

Mike got to the restaurant early and tried to wait patiently outside the restaurant for Harvey. When it got to be 7:15 and still no Harvey, Mike got a bit worried.

“I’m late, I know!”

Mike turned to see Harvey climbing out of a cab and stared. Harvey was wearing a dark blue pinstripe suit with a pale blue tie and Mike suddenly felt underdressed.

“Sometimes I wish I had more cooperative clients,” Harvey said as he crossed over to where Mike was standing.

“Okay, I feel seriously underdressed,” Mike said, motioning to Harvey’s suit.

“I think you look great,” Harvey said. He looked Mike up and down, admiring the dark tan cable knit sweater, form fitting dark wash jeans and dark brown boots.

“Yet here you are in a frickin’ suit,” Mike muttered.

“Came straight from work,” Harvey replied with a smile, motioning to the door. “After you.”

Mike smiled and let Harvey hold the door open for him, entering the restaurant and heading for the hostess. “Hi,” he said. “Two for dinner?”

“Okay, the wait is about thirty minutes,” the hostess said, not even bothering to look up at him.

“Hi,” Harvey said, stepping up next to Mike. “I know you are really busy, but it’s just two of us.”

The hostess looked up, caught sight of Harvey and blushed. “Oh, you’re Harvey Specter,” she said. “I saw the article the New York Times did about you.”

Harvey smiled and wrapped his hand around Mike’s. “Yes, it was a very well done article,” he said. “We were just wondering … it’s just the two of us.”

The hostess giggled and nodded. “I’m sure I can squeeze you two in, give me five minutes.”

“Thank you,” Harvey said, tugging Mike away from the desk.

“You just totally used your name to get us to the head of the line,” Mike whispered, a large smile on his face.

“That I did,” Harvey agreed. “What’s the point of being even remotely famous if you can’t use it to your advantage every once and a while?”

Mike just laughed and shook his head. Moments later, the hostess had the two of them seated at a small table in the back and a waiter pouring them glasses of wine. After perusing their menus, it didn’t take either of them long to place their orders.

“So,” Harvey said once the waiter left their table. “All I really know about you, Specialist Mike Ross, is that you are a Paratrooper in the United States Army.”

“What else do you want to know?” Mike said. “I’ll spill if you will.”

“You first,” Harvey countered with a wink.

Mike snorted and rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he agreed. “Obviously I’m military. I grew up in the suburbs with my mom and dad, I even lived in a house with a white picket fence. Got a full ride to Cornell on an academic scholarship, majoring in business. I stayed for another two years and got a second degree in engineering. Between getting my first degree and my second, my parents were killed in a car accident.”

“I’m sorry,” Harvey murmured.

Mike waved his hand and sipped his wine. “It’s okay,” he said. “And I mean that seriously. It was hard, but I had a great support system, good friends, and my gram.”

“So, what made you join the military?” Harvey asked.

Mike shrugged. “Truth? I’d always wanted to join up, but I also knew I wanted to do the school thing,” he said. “But during college I had a shitty break up and it just seemed like the right time.”

“You were running from memories,” Harvey mused.

“Maybe a little,” Mike admitted. “But once I was there, it was like I’d found a second home. I fit in there, and I’ve made some great friends and had some amazing experiences. I just finished a four year tour and started a second.”

Harvey hummed and watched Mike for a moment over the lip of his wineglass. Mike looked young for his age; if Harvey did his math right, Mike was still ten years his junior, but … He was pulled from his thoughts by the waiter bringing their meals.

“So, that’s my life,” Mike said as he began to eat bacon cheeseburger. “What about you?”

Harvey took a couple of bites of his olive oil poached cod before sipping his wine and smiling at Mike. “Two parent household here in the city,” he said. “Younger brother who works for the police force in Los Angeles. My parents divorced when I was eighteen, and I guilt tripped my mom into paying for me to go to Harvard and then to Harvard Law. From there, I got hired at Pearson Hardman and worked my way up to Senior Partner.”

“Where you’re so famous now, you can cut ahead of lines at restaurants,” Mike teased. He was quiet for a few minutes, almost contemplating his next move. “Your parents?”

Harvey took a large sip of wine and sighed. “My father passed about five years ago,” he said. “The day I made junior partner.”

“I’m sorry,” Mike whispered, reaching out to squeeze Harvey’s hand. “And your mom?”

“My mother and I have a … tense relationship,” Harvey said. “We talk every once and a while.”

“There’s more there,” Mike commented with a small smile. “Come on, tell me. I only have 11 more days here in New York before I ship back out. I want to get as much blackmail on you as I can before then.”

Harvey laughed softly. “My dad was a saxophone player,” he started. “Played with everyone. He believed in love at first sight and that turned out to be a groupie.”

“Your mom,” Mike supplied with a nod. He sipped his wine and let Harvey talk.

“Yeah,” Harvey continued. “I watched as she cheated on him again and again. Finally he’d had enough and divorced her.” He finished his dinner and leaned back with a satisfied sigh. “And now I’m completely full.”

“Likewise,” Mike agreed, pushing his plate away. “Not even room for dessert.”

“I don’t think I could eat another bite,” Harvey said. “And if it wasn’t the middle of the week, I would suggest a nightcap at my place.”

“But I bet you have some hearing or meeting tomorrow,” Mike finished with a wink. “But I’m assuming we can do this again.”

Harvey chuckled and nodded as he dropped some bills on the table. “I have a client meeting in the morning,” he said, offering his hand to Mike.

Mike slipped his hand into Harvey’s and let the older man help him up. Together, they walked outside to catch cabs.

The second they were outside, Mike found himself being thoroughly kissed by Harvey, the older man’s hands caressing his short hair. Mike groaned against Harvey’s lips, his hands slipping underneath Harvey’s suit jacket.

Harvey moaned softly as he ran his hands over Mike’s hair, feeling the shorn strands tickle his fingers and palms. “Fuck,” he gasped when he finally pulled back. “You, Mike Ross, are a walking temptation.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Mike panted, licking his kiss swollen lips. “You, Harvey Specter, are aces at kissing, by the way.”

Harvey laughed and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Mike’s scalp. “We have to stop,” he whispered against Mike’s hair. “For tonight, at least.”

“Damn morning meeting,” Mike muttered. “Lunch tomorrow?”

“Lunch meeting after the morning meeting,” Harvey replied, running his thumb across Mike’s cheekbone. “Friday?”

“How about dinner on Friday and maybe we can have that nightcap?” Mike countered.

“You move fast,” Harvey said with a grin.

“Eleven days,” Mike said. “I have eleven days to make a good impression and make you miss me like crazy when I have to leave.”

“Well, you’re off to a great start,” Harvey murmured, kissing Mike gently.

“Mission accomplished,” Mike replied with a wink.

* * *

“You’re moving fast,” Donna commented as she watched Harvey pack up for the evening.

Harvey glanced up at his assistant as he packed up the files he needed for the weekend. “You think?” he asked.

“You’ve known this person for four days,” Donna said. “And you’re inviting them over to your place?”

“We’re having dinner,” Harvey countered as he slipped his coat on. “And if it leads to a nightcap at my place, then so be it.” He grabbed his briefcase and eyed Donna. “Why so much concern?”

Donna sighed. “This isn’t like one of your one night stands, Harvey,” she said. “I can tell. It’s different.”

“It is,” Harvey agreed. “And is that so bad?”

“Just … “ Donna waited until Harvey was next to her before putting her hand on his arm. “Be careful?”

“Always,” Harvey replied with an easy smile.

“Okay,” Donna said, letting Harvey pass. “Don’t think I don’t know who you’re seeing!” She called after him, smiling when Harvey turned and gave her a wink before stepping to the elevator.

He headed down to the street, climbed into the waiting car and gave his driver Ray the address of the assisted living facility where Mike’s grandmother lived. He’d been just a bit nervous when Mike had suggested picking him up there. What Donna had said was true, they’d just met four days prior; but why wasn’t Harvey scared of how quickly things were moving?

As he climbed out of the car at the assisted living center and headed inside, he couldn’t help but be nervous. Meeting family was not something you did on a second date. He courteously asked directions from the receptionist and found his way through the halls, stopping just outside a room where he clearly heard Mike chatting with an older woman. He took a deep breath and stepped into the doorway, knocking on the door.

“Harvey!” Mike stood and crossed the room, wrapping Harvey in a tight hug. “You’re here.”

“Of course,” Harvey replied with a smile. “And who is this lovely lady?”

Mike smiled and tugged Harvey over to the bed. “Harvey Specter, this is my gram, Edith Ross,” he said. “Gram, this is Harvey Specter.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Harvey said, taking Edith’s hand in his. He leaned down and kissed the top of her hand gallantly, causing her to laugh.

“Oh you are a charmer,” Edith Ross said with a smile. “Can you stay for a while and chat?”

“We can’t tonight, Gram,” Mike said, crossing the room and pressing a kiss to his gram’s cheek. “We have reservations.”

“But I’d love to come back and get to know you better,” Harvey added.

“You’d better,” Edith said. “And Mike, you have eight more days after today, so you better come see me the majority of them.”

“As if you could keep me away,” Mike replied.

“It was nice meeting you,” Harvey said as Mike began to tug him from the room.

Edith gave them both a wave. “Look forward to seeing you again, Harvey,” she called.

“She’s sweet,” Harvey said as they walked out to the car.

“She’d have kept us there forever,” Mike countered. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my gram. But you and I? We have plans.”

“Do we now?” Harvey replied with a wink.

“Damn right we do.” Mike tugged Harvey into the car. “Dinner, dessert, a nightcap and hopefully more.”

“Definitely more,” Harvey agreed. He leaned up to give the driver directions to the restaurant before giving his attention once more the Mike.

“Good.” Mike buckled in, but reached out for Harvey’s hand.

Harvey slipped his hand into Mike’s, rubbing the top of Mike’s hand with his thumb during the ride.

They arrived at the restaurant and were immediately shown to a private booth in the back where a bottle of wine was waiting.

“Planned ahead did you?” Mike teased.

“Well considering I had to pull strings for our last dinner, I figured I would plan ahead for this one,” Harvey replied with a wink.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Mike retorted with a smile.

The dinner was fantastic; Harvey and Mike feeding each other bites of their dinner, licking each others fingers clean. The majority of their dinner was spent in companionable silence, neither one feeling the need to fill the silence with mindless chatter. When they spoke, each of them spilled a few more secrets, opened themselves up just a bit more.

Mike, normally one to people watch, was content just watching Harvey as they ate. He didn’t feel the need to distract himself by watching those around him.

Harvey made a mental note to give their waiter a large tip; they weren’t pestered with questions about service, yet everything they’d needed had appeared at their table without prompting.

By the time they’d finished dessert and Harvey dropped some bills onto the table, both men were so on edge that had they not been in public, Harvey would have taken Mike on the nearest hard surface.

The ride to Harvey’s apartment was incredibly tense. Harvey sat as far away from Mike as possible, scared that if even their thighs touched, he’d be lost.

Mike had similar issues, and the ride in the elevator up to Harvey’s apartment was pure torture. He knew that the moment they got inside Harvey’s apartment, everything would change. Harvey let them into the apartment and tossed his keys on the foyer table before turning to Mike.

“Wow, this is a great - “ Mike’s words were cut off by Harvey pushing him against the front door and covering Mike’s mouth with his.

Mike groaned and slid his hands under Harvey’s jacket, untucking his shirt and pressing his fingers against Harvey’s warm skin. The muscles under his fingers felt hard, strong and Mike whimpered softly.

“I’ll give you a tour later,” Harvey breathed against Mike’s lips. “Tomorrow. For now, bedroom.” He snagged Mike’s hand and tugged him through the apartment.

Mike barely had a chance to look around before he found himself in Harvey’s bedroom. Hands and fingers fumbled with buttons and zippers, but soon enough both Harvey and Mike were naked and tumbling onto Harvey’s bed.

Mike suddenly found himself in the unique position of being the focus of all of Harvey’s attention. He whimpered and wiggled on the bed, feeling Harvey’s hands, lips, and tongue everywhere.

Harvey hummed and ran his hands up and down Mike’s chest, fingers tweaking Mike’s nipples playfully and smiling at the whine it elicited from the young man.

Mike’s hands gripped Harvey’s hips, tugging him close. “More, I need more,” he moaned.

“Fuck Mike,” Harvey gasped as he pressed kisses to Mike’s bare skin. “I have been thinking about this since the day we met at the coffee shop.”

“L-l-likewise,” Mike stuttered, spreading his legs and giving Harvey a shy smile.

Harvey leaned down and kissed Mike gently. As he kissed Mike, he fumbled in the drawer for the lube, somehow successfully managing to slick his fingers and slip them into Mike without breaking the kiss.

Mike hissed against Harvey’s lips and wiggled on Harvey’s fingers. “Harvey,” he gasped. “I need … “

“Shhh,” Harvey murmured, kissing Mike gently as he began to scissor his fingers. “Just let me - let me revel in this; because you look amazing like this.”

Mike whimpered. “Fuck,” he breathed. “Just … I need more than your fingers, Harvey, please.”

Harvey moaned and nodded, taking a moment to locate a condom and slip it on before removing his fingers and sliding slowly into Mike, who responded by wrapping his legs around Harvey and pulling him in close.

“Yes,” Mike hissed, his fingers digging into Harvey’s hips. “Just like that.”

Harvey gave a little grunt and began to thrust, slowly at first. He began to pick up speed, wrapping a hand around Mike’s cock and stroking in time with his thrusts.

Mike gasped and keened, his voice raspy with need. He raked his fingernails up and down Harvey’s back as he careened closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. He tumbled over the edge and came hard when he felt Harvey’s fingernail up and down his cock.

Harvey felt Mike come and soon followed, collapsing gently on top of Mike. He sighed softly and pressed a soft kiss to the tattoo over Mike’s left pec.

“Got that after I got became a paratrooper,” Mike hummed, wiggling a bit when he felt Harvey slip out of him. “Hurt like a son of a bitch, but worth it.”

Harvey grinned and pressed another kiss to the tattoo before rolling off Mike and curling up on his side facing the younger man.

Mike rolled onto his side facing Harvey. “This is going to sound cliché, but that was amazing,” he murmured.

“From this end, too,” Harvey agreed, reaching an arm out to pull Mike closer. Once Mike was settled in his embrace, he rested a hand on Mike’s nape and gently rubbed Mike’s bristly hair. “Stay?” The question was barely breathed, hesitant.

“You promised me a proper tour of your apartment,” Mike replied with a sleepy smile, nestling in Harvey’s arms. “I barely saw the place before you tossed me into bed.”

“Tossed you into -” Harvey laughed and rolled his eyes. “Proper tour tomorrow, I promise. Sleep now.”

“Sleep now.”

* * *

Mike stirred as early morning light filtered through the floor to ceiling windows in Harvey’s bedroom. He pried his eyes open and smiled wide; he and Harvey were practically cocooned in Harvey’s bed sheets and Harvey’s arms were tight around him, keeping Mike close. Mike pressed a couple of kisses to Harvey’s shoulder, biting gently.

“Harvey,” Mike murmured, chuckling when Harvey gave a little grunt and burrowed closer to Mike. “Harvey … “ Another grunt and a swat to his ass followed.

“It’s Saturday,” Harvey grumbled. “Sleep in.”

“I have to pee,” Mike replied.

Harvey groaned and released his grip on Mike, who scooted out of bed and padded to the bathroom. “Geez, Harvey!” he called as he did his business. “If your bathroom is anything to go by, your whole apartment is sick!”

Mike padded back into the bedroom and smiled at Harvey, who was sitting up in bed watching him. Harvey’s hair was all mussed with sleep, sticking up at odd angles, pillow creases on his cheek. “Seriously,” Mike continued. “Your bathroom is sick.”

“Thanks,” Harvey replied, motioning for Mike to join him back in bed. “Come on, back in bed.”

“Tour?” Mike asked.

“Later.” Harvey waited until Mike was in bed, before pouncing, wrapping his arms around Mike and tugging him close. “Much, much later.” He leaned in and pressed soft kisses to Mike’s hair, enjoying the feel of the bristly strands against his lips.

Mike hummed happily and snuggled into Harvey’s embrace. “Okay you’ve convinced me,” he mumbled. “Later.”

* * *

Mike tugged at his sweater and stared up at the building. Pearson Hardman was on the top floors of a very, very impressive looking office building. He and Harvey had four more days together; they were trying to make them memorable. Mike had agreed to meet Harvey at his building for lunch … he just hoped he didn’t regret it.

He swallowed and headed inside, checking in with the security guard before riding up to Harvey’s floor.

He caught sight of Donna and suppressed a small smile - Donna was just how Harvey had described her; sexy, fashionable and almost unapproachable. He could see Donna’s gaze narrow when she caught sight of him. He swallowed and approached her desk.

“Hi, I’m -” Mike started.

“Specialist Michael James Ross with the United States Army,” Donna finished. “You’re on leave and you go back this coming Saturday for who knows how long.”

“How did you … ?” Mike stared at Donna, his mouth hanging open.

“I’m Donna, I know everything,” Donna replied. “You get used to it. Also, if you break his heart, they‘ll never find your body.”

“Um, okay,” Mike replied, paling slightly. “Is Harvey busy? We’re supposed to go to lunch, but I think I’m a little early, so I could come back or -”

“I’m not busy.”

Mike turned to see Harvey standing in the doorway of his office and swallowed. He’d seen Harvey in a suit before (every time they‘d seen each other), but there was something about a man in a well tailored suit that just turned him on. Harvey was dressed in a dark gray three piece suit with pale blue tie and matching pocket square … Mike found himself a bit speechless.

Harvey sauntered over to where Mike was standing and gave him a soft smile. “It’s good to see you,” he murmured. “Sorry we couldn’t do dinner tonight.”

“Lunch is good,” Mike assured him. “Are we going out or is it okay if I eat here with you?”

“Donna made us reservations,” Harvey said with a soft smile. “A place nearby so I can get back if I need to.”

“You won’t need to,” Donna said. “I cleared most of your afternoon, so take all the time you want. You just have your meeting with Carter at three.”

Harvey gave Donna a grateful smile. “I’ll be available by cell,” he said as he took Mike’s hand and led him to the elevator. “You look great, by the way,” he told Mike.

Mike glanced down at his boots, jeans, blue button up and sport coat. “I just thought since I was going to a law firm, I’d wear a coat,” he said.

Harvey smiled and ran his fingers along the nape of Mike’s neck. “Look sexy,” he whispered.

“No teasing right now,” Mike murmured. “We’re at your office.”

Harvey laughed and tugged Mike into the elevator with him. “Makes it more fun,” he replied.

“For you,” Mike muttered. “So, I leave on Saturday morning. I have to be at Fort Dix at the ass crack of dawn and then catch a transport … overseas.”

“Right,” Harvey murmured. “To parts unknown.”

Mike squeezed Harvey’s hand and nodded. “But, I don’t want this to end,” he said. “Us, I mean. And I know the elevator in your office building is a crappy place to have this conversation, but -”

Harvey smiled and pulled Mike in for a deep, passionate kiss. “I don’t want it to end, either,” he whispered.

“Oh good,” Mike breathed, leaning against Harvey. “I figure there’s letters, phone calls, email, Skype … “

Harvey smiled and nodded. “We’ll find a way to make it work,” he agreed.

“By the way,” Mike commented as they reached the ground floor and headed for Harvey’s waiting car, “Donna kinda scares me.”

“Then she’s doing her job.” Harvey gave Mike a wink as he climbed into the car.

* * *

Their last night together before Mike left was spent in bed; feeding each other dinner and dessert between rounds of sex. Both were loathe to sleep, wanting to make the most of their last few hours together. But eventually they both fell asleep, burrowed under the covers, limbs entangled.

Mike woke before the sun had a chance to break over the horizon. He wiggled out of Harvey’s arms and quietly got dressed. He turned to Harvey and found his lover wrapped around the pillow Mike had been using. He smiled softly and padded over the bed, running a hand though Harvey’s sleep tousled hair.

“Harvey,” Mike whispered.

Harvey gave a sleepy groan and pressed his face into Mike’s pillow. “Fi’ more mi’utes,” he grumbled.

“I don’t have five more minutes,” Mike murmured, kissing Harvey’s cheek.

Harvey pried his eyes open and blinked blearily at Mike. “You gotta go?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

Mike smiled at how adorable Harvey was when he was just waking up and nodded. “Yeah, I gotta go,” he replied, leaning over to kiss Harvey again. “I’m going to leave all my contact information in your phone.” He picked up Harvey’s phone and entered all his information in. “And I’ll let you know when I’ve got leave next.”

Harvey sat up on his elbow and gave Mike a soft smile. “And I’ll check in on your gram,” he promised.

“Thanks,” Mike whispered as he sighed and tried not to cry. “I appreciate that.”

Harvey climbed out of bed and wrapped Mike in a tight hug. “This isn’t the end,” he whispered back, kissing Mike gently.

“I have to go,” Mike breathed. “I have to go.”

Harvey nodded and stepped back. “Go,” he murmured. “And … be safe.”

“Promise,” Mike replied. He gave Harvey one more quick kiss and left.

* * *

It was almost nine at night, and Donna’d had a very long, very busy day. Harvey’d had back to back meetings as well as a court appearance, which meant Donna had been there, watching the clock to make sure Harvey made every appointment. She packed everything up and was about to leave, when she noticed her boss frowning at his laptop, tapping keys impatiently.

Donna smiled, set her stuff down and strode into Harvey’s office. “Scoot back and let me work,” she said, shooing at him with her hands.

Harvey sighed and stood, loosening his tie. “I installed that Skype thing on my laptop, but I can’t figure the damn thing out and Mike said he’d be on at five, which is nine here,” he said, running a hand through his hair.

“Relax,” Donna said as she sat down at Harvey’s desk. It took her a few clicks to make sure Harvey’s webcam and microphone were working before she logged him onto the Skype program and opened up a window to talk to the only person on his friend’s list.

Moments later Mike’s face appeared on the screen. “Har-Oh, hi Donna,” Mike said. “I thought you were -”

“Just getting him set up,” Donna said, waving Harvey over. “Technical difficulties.”

Harvey glanced over at the laptop and smiled at the sight of Mike’s face. “Hi,” he said, approaching his desk.

“Hi,” Mike replied.

“And that’s my cue,” Donna said, standing and heading for the door. “Don’t stay up too late Harvey, you have court tomorrow.” She gave him a wave and left him alone.

Harvey gave a little laugh before turning his attention to the screen. Mike looked dirty and tired, but all in one piece, which was good.

“You look good,” Mike said. “Long day?”

“Meeting, meeting, court, meeting,” Harvey said. “You look exhausted.”

“I’m up earlier than normal so I can have a little face time with my boyfriend,” Mike replied teasingly. “A sacrifice I willingly make.”

“You’re being safe?” Harvey asked.

“As houses,” Mike replied. He paused for a moment. “As safe as I can be. There’s always a risk, but … I’m being ever vigilant - I have someone to come home to.”

Harvey felt his heart beat a little faster at that. Mike had only been gone a month, but emails and letters weren’t enough. Seeing Mike’s face helped, but the longing was still there.

“Good,” Harvey murmured. “I miss you, Mike.” He hadn’t realized how much he was going to miss Mike, but he did.

“I miss you too,” Mike replied. “And I realize that I don’t even have a picture of you or anything to carry with me; some of my buddies carry pictures of their girlfriends.”

“I can fix that,” Harvey said with a smile. He rested his elbows on his desk and leaned closer, staring intently at Mike. “Decent or indecent?” His voice took on a husky quality as he spoke. He smiled when he saw Mike swallow a couple of times.

“W-w-well,” Mike stuttered. “I won’t say no to indecent photos, but perhaps a decent one to carry in my vest.”

“I can make that happen,” Harvey breathed. “One decent picture for carrying.” He paused and squelched down the urge to touch the screen of his laptop. “So, your friends talk about their girlfriends a lot?”

Mike chuckled softly and nodded. “Yeah, or their boyfriends,” he said. “One of them, Cameron, talks about his boyfriend nonstop and this tongue piercing he has and -” He ducked his head and blushed a bit.

“What about it?” Harvey urged softly.

“Cameron likes to talk about how it feels when his boyfriend with the tongue piercing sucks his cock,” Mike murmured.

“Interesting,” Harvey replied with a grin before changing the subject to keep Mike from getting too embarrassed. “When do you get leave again?”

“Six months, maybe?” Mike replied. “We’re in the middle of … something.”

“That you can’t talk about,” Harvey said. “Six months?”

“At least.” Mike sighed and gave Harvey a loving smile. “We have to finish this. And then, I’ll take some leave and come home.”

Harvey smiled at the screen, sparing a glance at the corner to note the time. “It’s almost ten,” he murmured.

“You should get home and get sleep,” Mike commented. “Need to be a big bad lawyer tomorrow.”

“And you have your own work to do,” Harvey said softly. “Be safe, Mike.”

“Always, Harvey.”

* * *

“Harvey!” Edith Ross waved Harvey into her room with a bright smile.

“Gram,” Harvey said warmly as he sat down next to Edith’s bedside. Every Friday after work, or at least almost every Friday, Harvey would head to Edith’s for dinner and conversation.

“How was your week?” Edith asked, patting Harvey’s hand warmly.

“Busy as usual,” Harvey replied, setting their dinner on her lap tray. Harvey’d tried the food at the assisted living center and decided, after that first Friday, that he would pick dinner up for the two of them every Friday. “Yours?”

“Beat the ladies at backgammon and cribbage,” Edith replied with a smile. “Mike called earlier.”

“Did he?” Harvey set two plates up and began dishing up dinner; he hadn’t spoken to Mike in a couple of days. “What did he say?”

“Oh the usual,” Edith said. “He misses me, misses you.” She gave Harvey’s hand another pat. “He’s safe.”

“That’s good,” Harvey replied as he began to eat dinner. “Did he give you any indication of when he’d be taking leave?”

Edith shook her head as she sipped her water. “No, just that he’d be home soon for a visit.”

Harvey sighed and looked down at his plate; Mike had been gone for six months. “I hope his soon and my soon are the same,” he admitted. “I miss him.”

“I know, honey,” Edith said with a smile. “But you see him sometimes, right? With that Skype thing?”

Harvey chuckled and nodded. “At least once a month we Skype,” he said. “It’s nice to see his face.”

The rest of the dinner was filled with much happier conversation - childhood stories of Mike’s antics, gossip about Edith’s neighbors, and vague conversations about Harvey’s cases. When they were both done, Harvey quickly cleared away their plates.

“This was lovely as always, Gram,” Harvey said, pressing a kiss to Edith’s cheek.

Edith smiled and tugged Harvey in for a grandmotherly hug. “You take care of yourself this week, Harvey,” she said, kissing Harvey‘s cheek gently.

“You too,” Harvey replied. He gave her one more smile before he left, headed back to his very quiet, very empty penthouse.

* * *

Seven months, two weeks and six days. No, Harvey hadn’t been counting how long Mike had been gone. He glanced down at his watch, then up again at the display to make sure Mike’s flight hadn’t been delayed. It had been a long time since he’d been up before the sun, but … it was Mike.

He stifled a yawn and sipped his coffee as he waited patiently. He glanced around at the few other people he saw waiting with him, but his attention was quickly grabbed by a small commotion coming from the gate. He didn’t even realize he’d been holding his breath until he saw Mike and expelled his breath in a loud sigh.

Mike looked … tired. Stubbly, mussed hair, shadows under his eyes, but he was alive. Harvey resisted the urge to run to him, instead waited until Mike was in front of him.

“Hi,” Mike breathed.

“Mike,” Harvey whispered. Not one for big shows of public affection, he reached out and cupped Mike’s cheek, rubbing his thumb against Mike’s cheekbone. “I missed you.”

Mike smiled and leaned into Harvey’s touch. “I missed you,” he whispered back.

“Do you have any luggage?”

Mike shook his head. “Just a carry on,” he said. “I keep stuff in my apartment, so I only needed a couple of things.”

Harvey smiled and slipped his arm around Mike’s shoulders, leading him to the waiting car. “My place?”

“Well, your bedroom has the bigger bed,” Mike mused as he climbed into the car after Harvey.

“Then it’s settled,” Harvey said, pulling Mike so the younger man’s head was nestled on Harvey’s shoulder.

Harvey rubbed Mike’s arm soothingly as they headed for his apartment. Having Mike back, even if only for a couple of weeks, felt so right. When Mike gave a little snore, Harvey chuckled softly. He wanted nothing more than to get Mike right into bed and do ungodly things to him, but there was time for that. It sounded like his lover needed a nap.

When the car pulled to a stop in front of Harvey’s building, Harvey pressed a kiss to Mike’s hair, nudging him gently. “Mike,” he whispered.

Mike gave a little grunt and burrowed into Harvey’s shoulder.

Harvey chuckled and nudged Mike a little harder. “My bed is more comfortable than the backseat of the car,” he said softly.

Mike groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “True,” he agreed, reluctantly climbing out of the car and following Harvey.

Once inside, Harvey took Mike’s bag and set it just inside the door, pushing Mike towards the bedroom. Harvey gently tugged Mike’s jacket off and tossed it on the floor, before running his hands up and down Mike’s arms gently.

Mike gave a little grunt when Harvey nudged him down onto the bed. He watched as Harvey crouched down next to the bed and began to remove his boots and socks.

“I can undress myself,” Mike murmured.

Harvey smiled up at Mike. “Let me do this,” he replied softly. “Please.”

Mike reached out and ran a hand through Harvey’s hair, smiling down at his lover. “Okay,” he whispered.

Harvey rubbed Mike’s right ankle for a moment before standing and helping Mike out of the rest of his clothes. He nudged Mike back onto the bed and stared down at his lover.

“You got hurt,” Harvey said softly as he stripped down and joined Mike in bed.

“Just a couple of times,” Mike breathed, sighing when he felt Harvey’s hands on his skin.

Harvey sighed and ran his hands gently over Mike’s skin, working his way down from Mike’s shoulders, to his arms, chest, stomach. His hands stopped on a small wound high on Mike’s side, maybe three inches long, the stitches still in it.

“Just a scratch,” Mike whispered, arching slightly under Harvey’s touch. “Stitches come out next week.”

“Looks like more than that to me,” Harvey replied, gently pressing a kiss to the wound, before sucking on Mike’s hipbone.

“I’ll heal, no scarring,” Mike gasped, wrapping a hand in Harvey‘s hair and tugging. “Are you going to keep teasing me?”

“Just doing an inventory.” Harvey carefully removed Mike’s hands from his hair and slid down, pressing soft kisses to each of Mike’s feet, then his calves, his thighs … He was pleased to find no additional wounds or bruises. He pressed his nose to the hair surrounding Mike’s cock and breathed deep, mouthing little kisses.

Mike hissed and dug his fingers into Harvey’s shoulders. “Fuck,” he gasped. “Tease, Harvey. I haven’t had sex in -”

“Seven months, two weeks and six days,” Harvey finished, kissing Mike’s hip. “My right hand and my cock have become very, very good friends.”

“You’ve been … “ Mike looked at Harvey with wide eyes.

“Celibate, Mike,” Harvey said softly. “Haven’t been on a date, haven’t had sex since you left … “

“That is the most romantic thing I think I’ve ever heard,” Mike groaned as he arched into Harvey’s lips. “And your hand deserves a break.” He grinned and spread his legs, offering himself to Harvey.

“A break, huh?” Harvey murmured, squirting some lube on his finger and running it along Mike’s hole. “Good idea, Mike.” He slipped his finger into Mike and hummed happily.

Mike gasped and bit his lip as he felt Harvey’s finger slip inside him. “Fuck, I missed this, missed you,” he groaned, spreading his legs wider.

Harvey smiled and pressed a kiss to the wound on Mike’s side as he added a second finger. “I missed you, too,” he breathed. “Emails, letters and that Skype thing just aren’t enough, Mike.”

Mike whimpered and clamped down on Harvey’s fingers. “Harvey,” he begged. “Less talking … more fucking.”

Harvey chuckled and nodded, nipping on Mike’s chest before reaching for a condom in the nightstand drawer.

Mike reached over and stopped him. “No,” he said. “Don’t - we’ve both been celibate … I know I’m clean and I trust you, Harvey.”

Harvey gave Mike a loving smile and nodded, quickly lubing himself up and sliding into Mike in one, deep thrust, groaning when he felt Mike’s fingers digging into his hips, urging him forward. “Mike,” he breathed. “Fuck … “

“This … needed this, missed this,” Mike rambled, clinging to Harvey as the older man began to thrust, slowly at first. “Faster, need it faster, harder, want to feel you, need this, need this so much.”

Harvey moaned and began to thrust faster, harder, the only sounds in the room now were their rasping breaths and the sound of Harvey’s balls slapping against Mike as he thrust. He levered himself up a bit and began to stroke Mike’s cock, timing it so it became a rhythm of thrust, stroke, thrust, stroke.

Mike keened; the rhythm that Harvey had created was quickly sending him over the edge. He came quickly, screaming Harvey’s name and spilling all over Harvey’s hand.

It didn’t take much longer for Harvey to come, and with a low groan he settled on top of Mike. It was on the tip of his tongue to profess his love for Mike, but a post-coital love confession probably wouldn’t have gone over well, so he settled for pressing a kiss to Mike’s forehead and wrapping his arms around the younger man to hold him close.

Mike hummed and enjoyed the feel of Harvey both on top of him and inside him. He gave a little whimper when he felt Harvey finally slip out of him, but only snuggled deeper into Harvey’s embrace.

“Welcome home, Mike,” Harvey whispered as he hung on the brink of awake and asleep.

Mike just smiled, pressed a kiss to Harvey’s shoulder and allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Mike whistled as he walked down the halls of Pearson Hardman, headed for Harvey’s office. They had a lunch date and Mike could admit he’d been a bit early, just so he could both watch Harvey work and say hello to Donna.

“Well, look who’s back in town,” Donna called from her cubicle, smiling at Mike.

“Hey Donna.” Mike approached Donna and set a fresh coffee on her desk. “Is he busy?”

“He’s on a conference call, but he’ll be done in a few minutes,” Donna replied. “You’re early.”

Mike laughed and nodded. “Yep,” he said. “So, how are you doing?”

“Oh you know, plotting my eventual world domination.” Donna sipped her coffee and gave Mike a wink.

Mike snorted and sipped his own coffee. He and Donna chatted for a few minutes until he saw that Harvey was off the phone. He gave Donna a grin before entering Harvey’s office.

“Ready to go?” Mike asked from the doorway.

“Just give me a minute,” Harvey replied, giving Mike a soft smile as he typed at his computer for a few minutes before standing and grabbing his coat. “Ready. I don’t have to be back for a couple of hours.”

“A nice, long lunch.” Mike waited until Harvey was next to him before hesitantly slipping his hand into Harvey’s.

Harvey looked down at their hands and smiled, squeezing Mike’s hand gently. “You talk with Donna?” he asked as they walked.

“For a few minutes while I waited,” Mike replied.

“She’s glad you’re back,” Harvey said.

“If only to keep you sane?” Mike teased with a wink.

Harvey laughed and shook his head. “Funny guy,” he said.

“That’s me.” Mike squeezed Harvey’s hand as they approached the elevator.

“Harvey, where are you going? All hands on deck - partners, associates and paralegals are all in the library working on a midnight deadline.”

Mike looked in the direction of the voice and frowned. “Did you need to stay in?” he asked Harvey softly. “We can reschedule … “

“No, it’s fine,” Harvey assured Mike with a soft smile before turning his attention to the other man. “Louis, I already cleared this with Jessica. I will be back in two hours and will help find whatever precedent or loophole needs to be found.”

“So what, your nooner with Pretty Woman here is more important?” Louis asked with a sneer.

Mike blinked a couple of times and looked at Louis. “I’m sorry, did you just call me a prostitute?” he asked.

“Louis, this is Mike Ross, Specialist in the United States Army and my partner,” Harvey said. “Mike, this is Louis Litt, Junior Partner at Pearson Hardman and general pain in my ass.”

“Partner,” Louis repeated. “As in -”

“Yes,” Harvey interrupted. “And he has been overseas for almost eight months and he’s only in town for two weeks, so I am taking advantage. Again, I cleared it with Jessica.” The elevator arrived and Harvey pulled Mike in, giving Louis a sarcastic wave as the doors closed.

“Partner, huh?” Mike asked softly.

“Sounds better than boyfriend,” Harvey replied, his gaze slightly uncertain.

“It does at that,” Mike agreed. “And … well … I was going to wait until we were at the restaurant, or perhaps tonight, but … “ He dug into his pocket and pulled out a shiny key on an Army keychain. “It’s the key to my apartment.”

Harvey took the key out of Mike’s hand and pulled the young man in for a sweet kiss. “I love you, Mike Ross,” he whispered against Mike’s lips.

“I love you … you said it first!” Mike pulled back and gave Harvey a bright smile. “I totally thought I was going to be the first to say it!”

“I wanted to tell you that morning after the welcome home sex, but … “

Mike smiled wider and gave Harvey another kiss. “I love you, too,” he murmured.

“Romantic spot for a declaration of love, huh?” Harvey tucked the keychain into his suit jacket pocket and slipped his hand back into Mike’s.

“It’s just perfect,” Mike murmured.

* * *

The goodbye had been harder. The morning that Mike had to leave he and Harvey stood in the foyer of Harvey’s apartment.

“I … “ Harvey didn’t quite know what to say.

“There’s nothing that needs to be said except … I love you,” Mike murmured softly.

“I love you,” Harvey replied, just as softly. “Damn it, I wish you didn’t -”

“I know,” Mike interrupted, cupping Harvey’s cheek. “But I do.”

“You do,” Harvey agreed. “Just … come home safe.”

“I promise,” Mike breathed. “Promise.”

* * *

“Harvey.”

Harvey glanced up to see Donna in his doorway. He glanced down at the clock on his laptop, wondering if he was late for a meeting or court (which was impossible). “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Edith is on the phone for you,” Donna said softly.

Harvey’s stomach dropped and he stared at his phone for a couple of minutes before slowly reaching a shaking hand over and lifting the receiver. “Edith,” he said in a low voice.

“He’s alive.” Those were the first words Edith said.

“Oh thank god,” Harvey breathed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as the tension in his stomach eased … a little. “But something’s wrong.”

“He’s been in an accident,” Edith continued. “He’s in a hospital in Germany … I’m still listed as his next of kin so they sent me a letter and called me.”

“How bad?” Harvey murmured. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Donna sit down across from his desk.

“They’re not sure yet,” Edith said. “They mentioned a head injury, but they’re not sharing much.”

“Thank you for calling me.” Harvey had to work to unclench his free hand, wincing at the red half moons on the palm.

“They’re keeping him in the hospital for a few weeks while they run some tests,” Edith said. “I didn’t even get to talk to him.”

“I’m sorry, Gram,” Harvey replied. “Listen, Mike is going to be just fine. He’s tough.” He spoke with more confidence then he felt.

“I know, sweetheart,” Edith said. “Listen, I’ll call you the second I know anything else.”

“You have my cell,” Harvey agreed. “And I’ll see you Friday for dinner.”

“You got it,” Edith said, her voice tinged with sadness.

Harvey hung up and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face. “Mike’s been hurt,” he said.

Donna gave a little gasp. “Is he okay?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Harvey said. “Edith said he’s in a hospital in Germany. They’re going to keep him there for a few of weeks to run some test, but … he’s had a head injury.”

“Harvey, you told Edith that Mike will be fine,” Donna said. “And he will be.”

Harvey dropped his hands and looked at his assistant/friend. “And how do you know this?” he asked.

“Easy. I’m Donna, I know -”

“Everything, I know,” Harvey replied. He sighed and rubbed his face again. “Fuck, how am I supposed to work right now? Knowing what I know.”

“By also knowing that Mike is right where he’s supposed to be,” Donna said. “Under the care of medical professionals who will make sure that Mike gets well.”

“Thank you,” Harvey said softly. “I might need you to keep telling me that for the next few weeks.”

“I’ll be sure to put it on my calendar to reassure you at least once a day,” Donna replied. Her smile was teasing, but her tone was genuine - she cared for the kid, too.

Harvey gave Donna a grateful smile. “Coffee?”

“I’d love some,” Donna said. “From the coffee shop down the street. Take your time.” She winked and waved her hand at the door.

Harvey took it for what it was; a chance to get some air and regain composure. He slipped his coat on, tucked his cell phone in his pocket and headed for the door. As he passed Donna, he gave her shoulder a squeeze. “Thanks,” he murmured.

* * *

Harvey found out from Edith, not Mike, that Mike was going to get discharged from the Army due to medical reasons. He’d been diagnosed with Ménière's disease and would no longer be able to serve.

Harvey threw all of his free time into research into Ménière's disease. What he’d found out scared him. There were attacks of rotational vertigo that could be severe, incapacitating, unpredictable, and last anywhere from minutes to hours. Nausea, vomiting, and sweating sometimes accompanied the vertigo. The person’s hearing could improve after an attack, but it would often become progressively worse. Ménière's disease also led to unilateral or bilateral hearing loss.

There were ways to cope and treat the disease; physiotherapy, tai chi, yoga, aromatherapy and healthy sexual activity. Harvey was sure the healthy sexual activity wouldn’t be a problem.

Once Harvey knew all he could know about the disease and how he could help Mike, it became a matter of just waiting for Mike to come home.

* * *

The letter was on top of his stack of mail when he got home from work a few weeks later. Harvey didn’t recognize the address, but he recognized the hand writing. Mike.

Harvey,

By now I’m sure you’ve heard from Gram about my condition. I’ll be coming home in a week, but … I need time, Harvey.

I need to figure this out. I’ve been Army for so long, and I need time to figure out what I’m going to do next, who I am, and to cope with this diagnosis. Please don’t be angry; I can’t go back to ‘us’ without figuring out ‘me’.

Please don’t try to call or visit. I won’t stop you from visiting Gram, because I know you two are close. I will limit my visits to the daytime so we don’t cross paths.

Please know that I still love you. I just need time.

-Mike

Harvey ran his hand over the letter, feeling anger and sadness bubble up inside him. A part of him understood Mike’s need to be alone to regain his footing, but another part of him was angry that Mike couldn’t put confidence in him to help Mike in time of transition.

“Dammit, Mike why won’t you let me help?” Harvey whispered, still staring down at the letter.

He’d already had a physiotherapist ready to consult with, and had found a place nearby where Mike (and Harvey) could learn tai chi. Harvey was already very good at yoga, so he’d picked up another mat and some clothes in Mike’s size so he could teach Mike yoga.

He’d been completely ready to be by Mike’s side and to help him cope and Mike’s letter now had him blindsided.

He went to the kitchen and fixed himself a stiff drink. He settled on the couch, kicked off his shoes and sipped his drink as he stared at the letter. He felt completely alone with a problem he couldn’t solve.

“Dammit.”

* * *

“How is he doing?” Donna perched on Harvey’s desk, worry written all over her face.

“I wish I knew,” Harvey said.

“Doesn’t he visit Edith?” The concern was evident in Donna’s voice.

“Gram says that he calls, but she hasn’t seen him since he’s come home,” Harvey replied. Mike had been back in town for two weeks, and Harvey had yet to hear from him. To say he was worried was an understatement, but he respected Mike’s wishes … for now.

“This isn’t good,” Donna said, standing and crossing to the window.

“I know,” Harvey said, staring at his computer screen. “I’m going to go see Edith tonight.”

“Not Mike?”

Harvey shook his head. “Mike asked me to stay away, so I will,” he said. At least for a little while longer. He would give it another few weeks before checking in on Mike.

“And you’re listening to him?”

“For now,” Harvey replied with a tight smile. “For now.”

* * *

Harvey had waited long enough. Mike had been home for two months, two months, and Harvey hadn’t heard a peep from his partner. He’d spoke with Edith, but she hadn’t heard from him recently, which had Harvey worried.

He knew that people diagnosed with any disease needed a support system and the fact that Mike had cut himself off wasn’t doing him any favors.

He’d had Ray drop him off at Mike’s apartment, and he spent a couple of minutes on the sidewalk mentally preparing himself for whatever fallout would accompany his decision to ignore Mike’s request to stay away. Mike’s house key felt like a twenty pound weight in his pocket as he ascended the stairs and reached Mike’s third floor apartment.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped inside was the smell. Grease and fast food and … the distinct smell of vomit. The apartment was a wreck - food containers and clothes strewn everywhere.

“Mike?” Harvey called softly. “Are you here?”

Harvey heard a groan in the direction of the bedroom. He raced in that direction and nearly tripped over his partner, his stomach dropping at the sight of Mike sprawled out on the floor.

“Fuck,” Harvey whispered, crouching down next to his partner. The change in Mike scared Harvey; he was thin, too thin, and he had a scruffy beard and his hair was greasy and matted in places, a clear sign that Mike had been neglecting parts of his hygiene.

Mike let out another groan and his eyes fluttered open. “Harvey?” he rasped. “No … “

“Yes,” Harvey said softly. “I left you alone long enough, Mike.”

Mike whimpered and turned away from Harvey. “No,” he whispered, tears appearing in his eyes.

Harvey rolled his eyes and swept Mike into his arms. “You cut yourself off from your support system and I’m not letting it happen anymore,” he said as he carried Mike to the bathroom. “We’re going to get you cleaned up, and then you’re coming to my place while I get some people in here to clean up.”

Mike whimpered again, but he was too tired to argue. “I don’t know what to do,” he whispered into Harvey’s shoulder.

Harvey blinked back tears and rubbed Mike’s back soothingly. “I’ll help you find your way,” he murmured. “Trust me.”

Mike just sniffed and nodded. He’d tried to figure himself out on his own, but … he needed help.

Harvey headed into the bathroom and carefully set Mike on the toilet seat. “You look like hell, Mike,” he murmured. He kept a hand on Mike’s shoulder as he rummaged around in the medicine cabinet, coming back with a pair of scissors and a comb.

“What’re you doin’?” Mike blinked blearily up at Harvey.

“Gonna clean you up a bit,” Harvey said with a loving smile. “Let me take care of you, Mike.” He pressed a soft kiss to Mike’s temple and then began to carefully comb through Mike’s hair, snipping away at the multitude of knots that he found.

“How … “ Mike whispered.

“How what?” Harvey asked softly as he dropped the clumps of hair on the floor. The result was pretty uneven, but Harvey would either take Mike somewhere to get it evened out or find a pair of clippers and do it himself.

“How do I deserve you?” Mike looked up at Harvey, tears in his eyes. “I pushed you away, cut you out of my life and yet, here you are.”

“I love you, Michael Ross,” Harvey breathed, dusting some hair off Mike’s shoulders. “And I would do anything for you.”

Mike blinked a couple of times, trying to keep the tears at bay, but it was useless. Moments later he was sobbing, loud and hard.

Harvey crouched down and pulled Mike into his arms. He sat down on the bathroom floor, pulling Mike with him. He rocked his lover gently, rubbing Mike’s back. “Shhh, it’s okay,” he murmured. “It’s going to be okay.” He continued to hold his lover until Mike’s sobs subsided.

“Promise?” Mike whispered, blinking tear soaked lashes up at Harvey. “I … I screwed up. I shouldn’t have pushed you away. I’m so sorry, Harvey. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Harvey replied softly. “I’m here now. And I’m not going away.” He ran his hands over Mike’s hair. “Let me take care of you, Mike.”

Mike nodded and sank back into Harvey’s arms.

Harvey sighed and helped Mike up off the floor. “How have you been doing?” He set Mike back on the toilet seat and began running bathwater.

“A couple of episodes since I got back,” Mike admitted, rubbing his face and wincing.

“And your hearing?” Harvey asked. Once there was enough water in the tub, he turned his attention back to Mike, helping his partner get undressed and into the tub.

“It’s come back,” Mike murmured, sinking into the water.

Harvey heard the hesitation and the fear in Mike’s voice. The underlying worry that one day it wouldn’t hung in the air. He left it alone for the time being and instead focused on renewing the bond between himself and his lover.

“That’s good,” Harvey murmured. “Can we get this thing off your face?”

“Please,” Mike agreed quickly.

Harvey chuckled softly and carefully snipped at Mike’s beard, before shaving away the remaining stubble, revealing smooth skin. “That’s my Mike,” he said fondly, pressing a kiss to Mike’s smooth cheek.

Mike gave Harvey a tired smile. “I am,” he whispered. “Yours.”

Harvey smiled and began to gently pour water over Mike’s hair. He squeezed a bit of shampoo into his hands and gently massaged Mike’s scalp, smiling when Mike emitted a low moan. “I did a horrible job of this,” Harvey commented when he saw Mike’s ragged hair.

“’s okay,” Mike mumbled. “I … I need you, Harvey. So much.”

“I promise you, Mike, I am not going to go anywhere,” Harvey replied. “I will be with you for every doctor’s appointment, every attack.”

Mike gave a soft sigh and nodded. “I love you, Harvey Specter,” he said. “I was an idiot, but I’ve come to my senses.”

Harvey cracked a small smile as he rinsed Mike’s hair. “Love you,” he replied, pressing a kiss to Mike’s hair. “Let me get you clean, okay? Then I’ll find you some clothes and we’ll go to my place.”

Mike gave another nod, relaxing in the water as he let Harvey wash him. “If this tub was bigger, I’d invite you in with me,” he offered softly.

“Plenty of time for that, I promise,” Harvey murmured. “Sit here for a moment, and let me find some clothes for you, okay?”

“Not gonna go anywhere,” Mike mumbled, closing his eyes and resting his head on the lip of the tub. After Harvey’s careful and loving treatment, he felt much better.

Harvey picked his way through the apartment, avoiding as much mess as possible as he made his way to Mike’s bedroom. He managed to locate a seemingly clean pair of underwear, socks, sweats and a sweatshirt. He dug a pair of tennis shoes out of the closet and padded back into the bedroom.

“Out you go,” Harvey murmured, draining the tub and wrapping Mike in a towel.

Mike again let Harvey just … take care of him. It felt good, to lean on someone, to depend on someone, when he’d been trying to be strong and take care of himself for weeks on end. The clothes were soft and warm and Harvey’s hands were heavy, but comforting. He closed his eyes and leaned against Harvey as the older man gently led him from the apartment. He vaguely heard the door lock behind them and felt the two of them make their way down the stairs and then suddenly Mike was in the backset of Harvey’s car, wrapped in his partner’s arms.

Harvey held Mike close as they rode across town to his apartment, watching as his lover drifted off to sleep. He quietly pulled out his cell phone and made a couple of calls; one to his cleaning company to get them out to Mike’s apartment, one to Jessica to take a couple of days off, and one to Donna to let her know he was taking care of Mike.

When Mike woke up, he found himself in Harvey’s bed, sheets and blankets all tucked around him. He struggled to sit up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. “Harvey?” he called.

Before he had a chance to put his feet on the floor, Harvey was there with a tray of food. “Don’t get up,” he said, setting the tray on the bed. “You need to rest, and eat something.”

Mike caught a whiff of what was obviously chicken noodle soup and warm sourdough toast and his stomach gave a loud growl. “I guess I am a little hungry,” he admitted with a blush.

“Then dig in,” Harvey said softly. “I took a couple of days off.”

“What?” Mike said. “No, Harvey.”

“Yes,” Harvey replied. “We need to reconnect. This time is for us … and for the doctor, and the physiotherapist. We need to get you and us back on track.”

Mike was silent for a couple of minutes as he ate his soup. “You’re right,” he murmured. “We need to connect again … and I need to get control of this disease.”

“You will, and I’ll be there to help,” Harvey promised, carding a hand through Mike’s uneven locks. “And a trip to my barber.”

Mike cracked a smile. “Hairdressing not one of your talents?” he asked.

“Unfortunately no,” Harvey said, watching as Mike slowly ate the soup. “And don’t think you have to eat that all, just what you can.”

“Yes, Mom,” Mike teased.

Harvey just shook his head, moving the tray when he noticed Mike starting to drift off to sleep again. “Go back to sleep, Mike,” he murmured. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Mike nodded and sank back against the pillows, and was soon fast asleep.

Harvey took the tray back to the kitchen, but was back in the bedroom moments later. He’d left Mike alone for far too long … he had a lot to make up for.

* * *

Mike woke up again in the middle of the night to find himself wrapped in Harvey’s arms.

“I could have had this for months,” he whispered to himself, grinning when Harvey’s arms tightened around his midsection. “I’m such an idiot.”

“Shut up.” Harvey’s sleepy voice whispered in Mike’s ear. “And go back to sleep.”

Mike smiled and snuggled into Harvey’s embrace, easily drifting back off to sleep.

The next time Mike woke up, sunlight streamed through the windows, and the other side of the bed was cold. Mike rubbed his eyes and sat up, stretching carefully. He could hear Harvey moving around somewhere around the kitchen, which made sense considering the wonderful smells wafting his way.

He climbed out of the bed and padded through the apartment towards the smell of food. He found Harvey in the kitchen, clad in a pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt, flipping pancakes. “It smells delicious,” he said.

Harvey turned and gave Mike a smile. “Morning,” he said. “Blueberry pancakes … fresh stack on the table. There’s syrup and sugar if you want.”

Mike pressed a kiss to Harvey’s cheek before sitting down and digging into the stack of pancakes. He registered Harvey sitting next to him, and slid his foot over to set on top of Harvey’s, rubbing back and forth gently. It was soothing, and helped keep him grounded.

Harvey enjoyed the companionable silence. He’d missed Mike so much, and it was a relief to have Mike back in his life. “So, the plan for today,” Harvey said as he ate. “Barbers for you, then off to lunch with Donna, then visiting Gram.”

Mike finished his pancakes and leaned back with a smile. “Sounds like a plan,” he said, rubbing his hair. He watched as Harvey cleaned up the mess from breakfast, washed the dishes and put their plates in the rack to dry. He realized that having Harvey in his life made him … complete; he’d been such a idiot trying to keep Harvey away.

“All right, let’s go get dressed,” Harvey said, helping Mike stand and nudging him towards the bedroom. He quickly tugged on a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt, before sitting on the bed to put his socks and shoes on and watch Mike get dressed.

Mike padded quietly into the closet and smiled at the sight of some of his clothes hanging in the closet next to Harvey’s; it was comforting. He grabbed a pair of jeans, a well worn Cornell t-shirt and quickly got dressed before grabbing a pair of socks and shoes and sitting next to Harvey on the bed.

Harvey reached over and rubbed Mike’s back gently as he watched his partner put his socks and shoes on. His instinct was to tuck Mike back into bed and coddle him and feed him until Mike didn’t look so thin. But he knew Mike, and he knew that what Mike really needed was just to know that Harvey was there for him.

“Ready?” Mike asked softly as he leaned into Harvey’s soothing touch.

“Ray’s already waiting downstairs for us,” Harvey murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Mike’s temple.

Mike nodded, relishing Harvey’s comforting touch for a few more minutes before standing.

Harvey slipped his hand into Mike’s, kissed Mike’s knuckles and led his partner to the front door and down to the waiting car.

Mike snuggled into Harvey’s arms as they rode through the city. He frowned when he looked out the window and didn’t recognize their surroundings. He’d been in lots of neighborhoods in New York, but apparently he hadn’t been everywhere.

It was an older neighborhood, not quite rundown, but not quite upscale. It definitely wasn’t a neighborhood Mike ever expected Harvey to patron. There were a couple of little mom and pop shops, a flower shop, market, and right in front of where their car stopped, was a small one chair barbershop, complete with rotating barber pole outside.

Harvey climbed out and went around to the other side to open the door for Mike, who climbed out and stared at the barbershop. Harvey playfully ruffled Mike’s hair before resting his hand on Mike’s lower back and directing him towards the door.

“Are you sure we’re in the right spot?” Mike asked curiously.

“I’ve been going here since I was a boy; we’re definitely in the right spot.” Harvey chuckled and opened the front door, the bell over the door ringing loudly.

“It’s just not where I’d pictured you going,” Mike admitted.

“My dad started bringing me here when I was about five and then I just kept coming,” Harvey said. “Hey Gene!”

A large man in his mid 60’s sporting a stark white flattop came out from the back, wiping his hands on his a towel. “Harvey, what are you doing here? Weren’t you just here two weeks ago?” The man wandered closer and squinted in Mike’s direction. “Nevermind, I see you’re not here for you.”

Harvey shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Mike, meet Gene,” he said. “Part time therapist, Vietnam veteran and the best barber in town. Gene, this is Mike, Specialist and Paratrooper for the United States Army.”

“Pleased to meet you, sir,” Mike replied politely, offering his hand for a handshake. “And I’m not, not anymore. Medical discharge.”

Gene reached over and warmly shook Mike’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Mike. And hey, once a high speed, always a high speed,” he said with a knowing smile.

Mike smiled wide; high speed was a common nickname for paratroopers. “What are you?”

“A gun bunny,” Gene replied. “Big fan of the big guns. So, decided to try your hand at hairdressing, huh?”

“My fault,” Harvey said quickly as he nudged Mike towards the big red barber chair. “Tried to give him a trim and it went to shit. Can you fix him up?”

“Did you forget who you’re talking to?”

Harvey watched as Mike sat down and Gene wrapped a cape around Mike’s neck. He knew if he brought Mike here it would put him at ease, help him relax. He settled in a nearby chair and picked up one of the magazines on the side table, but kept a close eye on Mike.

“What are we doing?” Gene asked, tilting his head and eyeing Mike’s hair with a frown. “Crewcut, brush cut? Something fancy?”

“Nothing fancy,” Mike said quickly. “Um … little longer than a brush cut?”

“With a taper, right?” Gene said with a grin, reaching over for the clippers. “Just leave it to me.” He snapped a guard on the clippers, flicked them on and went to work fixing the mess Harvey had made.

Mike just closed his eyes and let Gene work. Beneath the sounds of the clippers, he could hear the pages of the magazine Harvey was reading rustling, could hear Harvey shift or tap his foot on the tile. It was comforting.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but soon enough Gene tapped his on the shoulder and removed the cape. “You’re all done, high speed,” Gene said.

Mike blinked a few times and squinted at his reflection in the mirror. Slight dark circles under his eyes, maybe a little gaunt, but he suddenly felt just a bit more like himself. He stood and rubbed his nape, giving Gene a little smile. “Just right, gun bunny,” he replied, before turning to Harvey with an almost hesitant look.

Harvey set the magazine down and slowly approached his lover. He gently cupped Mike’s cheek and leaned down, kissing him sweetly on the lips. “Perfect,” he murmured.

Gene chuckled as he cleaned up. “You two get out of here,” he said.

Harvey pulled out his wallet and passed a few bills over to Gene, who waved them away. “On the house,” Gene said. “Don’t be a stranger, high speed.”

“I won’t,” Mike replied with a bright smile. “Thanks.”

Gene shooed them out and went back to cleaning.

“I feel better,” Mike admitted as he and Harvey climbed back into the car.

“I’m glad,” Harvey murmured, tugging Mike into his lap and smiling when Mike squeaked. “Much better job than I did.” He pressed gentle kisses to Mike’s jaw as his hand slid up and began massaging Mike’s freshly shorn nape.

“Fuck,” Mike whispered, wiggling on Harvey’s lap.

“Delectable,” Harvey breathed, tugging on Mike’s earlobe with his teeth before settling Mike on the seat next to him. “Donna will be happy to see you,” he added, abruptly changing the subject.

“Tease,” Mike muttered under his breath before settling his head on Harvey’s shoulder. “I missed her, too.”

Harvey wrapped an arm around Mike’s shoulders and held him close as they headed towards Pearson Hardman, to a little café a few blocks away for some lunch.

* * *

Their lives fell into a comfortable, if sometimes uncertain, routine. Early morning yoga or tai chi together, then breakfast before work. Mike had gotten a job at his alma mater Cornell teaching Ethics and Corporate Culture; it was a flexible job and his boss was very sympathetic to his condition. His schedule was set so that he taught during the day and could be home in the evenings.

Harvey had drastically changed how he worked, doing more from home so he could be there with Mike. He still had a late night every now and again, but they were fewer and farther between than before.

Nights were spent either engaging in ‘healthy sexual activity’ (“It’ll help with the symptoms” Harvey always said, which made Mike giggle), or spent just wrapped in each other’s arms. Mike acquired the habit of putting himself between Harvey and the bedroom door when they slept, always on his right side, facing his lover. Harvey teased him about being overprotective, but he loved how protective Mike was of him.

Their comfortable routine came to a full stop one Thursday night as they were finishing dinner. Later, Harvey wouldn’t be able to say what brought the attack on, but moments after finishing their meal, Mike’s face went pale and he gripped the table.

“Mike?” Harvey asked softly.

Mike closed his eyes and clamped his lips together as wave after wave of vertigo assaulted him and he fought to keep upright. “Attack,” he managed to gasp out.

Harvey was up and around the table moments later, pulling Mike into his arms and settling down on the ground. He got Mike onto his side, as it seemed to help his partner get through his attacks faster. He ran his fingers through Mike’s hair soothingly, not talking at all; Mike needed silence.

Harvey lost track of time; his legs had fallen asleep, but he wasn’t about to move until he knew Mike was doing okay. When Mike finally gave a soft sigh, Harvey pressed a soft kiss to Mike’s right ear. “Doing okay?” he whispered softly. He waited a couple of minutes for a response and when he didn’t get one, he frowned softly. “Mike?” he said a bit louder.

Mike blinked a couple of times and hesitantly rolled over so he was on his back. “Did you … you said something, didn’t you? Before you said my name,” he said, the panic evident in his voice and his eyes. “Harvey, what did you say? What did you say?”

“Shh,” Harvey said, taking one of Mike’s hands in his. “I whispered in your right ear.”

Mike’s eyes widened further. “I … I didn’t hear that,” he said. “Harvey, I didn’t hear it!”

“I know,” Harvey soothed, gathering Mike into his arms again. “Let’s get into bed, okay? I’ll get us an appointment with Dr. McGavin for first thing in the morning, okay?”

“Harvey,” Mike whispered, pressing his face to Harvey’s chest. “What if … what if I still can’t in the morning?”

“Then we’ll deal with it, together,” Harvey murmured. He stood carefully, Mike still in his arms, and carried the young man to their bedroom, stripping Mike down and settling him under the covers. “I’m going to go clean up dinner, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Mike gave a tired nod as he settled on his right side and pulled his knees to his chest.

Harvey cleaned up dinner and the kitchen in record time and was back in the bedroom moments later, stripping down and climbing into bed with his lover. “We’re going to work through this, Mike,” he whispered. “I promise.”

Mike sniffed and nodded, snuggling into Harvey’s arms and pressing his face to Harvey’s chest. “Together,” he mumbled.

“Right,” Harvey agreed, rubbing Mike’s back soothingly until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

“I have your test results back and, unfortunately this latest attack resulted in severe hearing loss in your right ear.” Dr. McGavin always hated giving bad news, especially to someone so young. His patient was clinging to his partner’s hand, and his face was pale and drawn.

“What can we do?” Harvey asked immediately. “There has to be something.”

“Well, a hearing aid would definitely improve his hearing on his right side,” Dr. McGavin agreed.

“Wait, I don’t want some big, bulky thing in my ear,” Mike protested. He could deal with the hearing loss, he could, as long as Harvey stuck by him.

“You don’t have to,” Dr. McGavin interjected. He opened a drawer behind his desk and pulled out a device that was smaller than his thumbnail. “This is what’s called an invisible in the canal or ICC hearing aid.” He passed it over to Mike to look at. “You can take it out at night, but when it’s in the ear it’s almost completely invisible.”

Mike let the device sit in his palm and stared at it. “It is really small,” he agreed.

“Do you want to try it right now?” Dr. McGavin asked, taking the hearing aid back and turning it on.

“Um, sure,” Mike said. “Can I put it in myself or should someone else do it?”

“You should be able to put it in yourself,” Dr. McGavin said, passing the hearing aid back. “Mr. Specter, if you want to just watch to make sure it’s going in okay.”

Harvey nodded and shifted around to Mike’s right side and watched as his lover slowly slid the hearing aid in.

“It feels weird,” Mike said once he had the device in.

“It will for a while, until you get used to it,” Dr. McGavin agreed with a nod. “Mr. Specter, why don’t you try whispering in Mr. Ross’ right ear and see if it’s working?”

Harvey moved over to Mike’s right side, leaned in close and whispered “I love you” softly into Mike’s right ear.

Mike whipped his head around, his eyes wide. “I love you, too!” he said, throwing himself at Harvey with a smile.

Harvey laughed and hugged Mike tight. “We’ll take it,” he told Dr. McGavin with a smile.

“Glad I could help,” Dr. McGavin replied. “Mr. Ross, see the nurse up front and we’ll make a follow up appointment just to see how you’re doing, say in a couple of months? Of course, if you have another bad attack, you can make an emergency appointment.”

“Thank you, Dr. McGavin,” Mike said, standing and shaking the doctor’s hand. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Dr. McGavin said, watching as the couple left the office, in a much better mood than they’d been when they entered.

“I can hear again,” Mike said excitedly once they were back in the car.

Harvey smiled wide and gave Mike a sweet kiss, pulling Mike into his lap. “You’re happy, and that makes me happy,” he murmured against Mike’s lips.

“I’m so happy,” Mike breathed. “I mean, it’s something I’ll need to remember to do in the morning and before I go to bed … “

“So it’s something we’ll add to our routine,” Harvey said, slipping his hands under Mike’s shirt. “We’ll get used to it, just like we did everything else.”

Mike hummed and pressed kisses to Harvey’s cheeks and jaw. “Fucking love you, Harvey,” he gasped as he slid off Harvey’s lap and knelt down between his lover’s knees.

Harvey ran a loving hand through Mike’s hair. “I love you, Mike,” he breathed. “I will never be able to tell you how much I love you.”

Mike gave Harvey a mischievous smile as he unzipped his partner’s pants, pulled out Harvey’s already half hard cock and wrapped his lips around it. He rested one hand on Harvey’s thigh and wrapped the other around Harvey’s cock, mouth and hand working in tandem.

“Fuck, Mike,” Harvey gasped, arching into Mike’s very talented mouth. At the rate Mike was going, he wasn’t going to last much longer. He reached a hand down and entrenched it in Mike’s hair, giving it a playful tug. “Mike … fuck … so fucking close … I can’t … “ With a low groan Harvey came, spilling down Mike’s throat.

Mike swallowed and leaned back a bit, licking his lips happily. “You taste good,” he murmured.

Harvey groaned softly and sank back against the seat. “You’re gonna kill me, Mike,” he said.

“But what a way to go, right?” Mike teased as he gently licked Harvey clean and tucked him back into his pants. He climbed back onto the seat and snuggled up to Harvey as they headed home.

* * *

Ten Years Later …

“We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up and finish getting dressed!” Mike called from the living room of the penthouse.

“Damn right we’re going to be late,” Harvey called back from the bathroom. “Get Donna on the phone for me.”

Mike frowned and wandered back to the bathroom. “What for?” he asked, looking at his partner in the mirror.

Harvey turned to look at Mike. “To cover this,” he said, pointing to his temples, and the smattering of salt and pepper there.

Mike sighed and stepped into the bathroom, settling on Harvey’s lap. “Harvey, Harvey, Harvey,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Harvey’s right temple just above Harvey‘s glasses. “You are delectable and dead sexy. And this? This is so sexy, Harvey.”

Harvey sighed and wrapped his arms around Mike, looking at their reflections in the mirror. Twelve years since they’d met, and Harvey had never been happier. They’d had their disagreements of course; Harvey remembered one particular row that had Mike checked into a hotel for a week, but ended with matching platinum rings.

“It doesn’t feel sexy,” Harvey replied, nudging his glasses. “I look … old. I’m not old, Mike.”

“Fifty is not old,” Mike agreed. “And you don’t look old. You look … distinguished, like old Hollywood. Gary Grant’s got nothing on you, Harvey Specter, managing partner at Pearson, Specter and Litt.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re my husband,” Harvey muttered.

“You and I made a deal,” Mike said. “No lies, remember? You are dead sexy and I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Harvey replied softly, kissing Mike’s cheek.

“And if you’re really good at Gram’s 85th birthday party tonight, I’ll treat you to a mind shattering blow job tonight,” Mike purred in Harvey’s ear, before sliding off his lap and padding back into the living room.

Harvey stared after Mike for a second before standing and following his partner. “Why did I teach him that?” he muttered to himself.

“Because sex is a great motivator,” Mike called.

“That new hearing aid is working well,” Harvey said as he crossed the living room and wrapped his arms around his lover. Mike’s hearing loss had stayed only in his right ear, and Harvey had learned to basically live on Mike’s left side.

“It is,” Mike agreed. “Do you have Gram’s present?”

“In the trunk of the car,” Harvey replied softly. “And now we won’t be late.”

“Nope,” Mike said with a smile. “Not going to be tardy to the party.”

Harvey laughed and shook his head, nudging Mike out to the elevator and down to the waiting car.

And later that night, when they were both tucked into bed, the lights from New York as their own personal nightlight, Harvey’s glasses sitting on the nightstand, Harvey smiled down at his partner and kissed his hair gently.

“I love you, Michael James Ross,” Harvey whispered. “And I’m so thankful that you barreled into my life that day.”

“Bless my forgetfulness,” Mike mumbled, snuggling closer. “Love you too.”


End file.
